


The Beginning

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, BAMF Loki, BAMF Original Female Character, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, First Meeting, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Killing, Loki is an Avenger, Memory Loss, Mild Injury, Restraints, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Unethical Experimentation, Violence, new powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: A young woman imprisoned and experimented on runs into Loki as she tries to escape.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki and Original Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The cold, heavy steal bit angrily into her skin as she fought against her restraints in vain. It was always a fruitless exercise, aside from the fresh cuts into her wrists she earned with every twist and pull against the unforgiving metal shackles that held her down on the hospital bed. Even with her face covered, the sterile smell and the movement around her signaled what was to come. It was always the same, the experiments, the injections, the invasive tests, and the _combat_ _training_. She long ago gave up asking why they were doing this to her, as they always were ignored while they poked and prodded her fragile skin. It wasn't until she crushed a plastic cup without touching it during one of the daily experiment sessions that the realization struck her like a slap. Shortly after that, the combat training started only solidifying her suspicions, she was being weaponized. 

Time, like her memories, slipped away from her like sand through fingers in a slow, but steady progression. Her name was once such grain lost from her grasp. It was strange how easily she had let go of her previous life, watched it scatter to the four winds, never to be recovered. Stranger still, she knew no one would look for her, even without her captors telling her as much. Of all the lies _they_ told her, of all the threats and manipulations, she somehow knew without a doubt that she was missed by no one. The only clue to the time that had passed was the mention of holidays during overheard chatter she picked up. She guessed it had been at least three years since her captivity began.

Escape seemed an impossible endeavor. Anytime she was out of her cell, her body felt as though it weighed a ton, and the blindfold was always on as was the thigh length medical gown. Her mind, minus the lost memories, worked out the safety protocols being used to keep her imprisoned. Most likely, her eyes were covered to keep her from learning the layout of the facility and how many staff and security there was. As for the heavy feeling, it was clearly some sort of tactic to hinder her newly acquired telekinetic abilities, which she could only use in controlled experiments. Her hope of escape inevitably drifted out of reach, much like her lost memories. She would die here, or be turned loose on the world after they molded her to their purpose. 

She was still restrained on the hospital bed, when a loud crash came from somewhere in the building. She gasped as she fought the restraints out of reflex, if she moved her head enough, maybe the blindfold would come off at least, but to no avail. She could hear shouting and loud cracking sounds, _gunfire_? A louder explosion shook the entire facility, the power effectively shutdown, only the emergency lights remained on. It was then she noticed the power return to her body, the hindering weight on her limbs was suddenly gone. She wasted no time as she snapped the restraints with a simple fleeting thought and removed the blindfold from her eyes. She immediately slid off the bed, escape finally in her grasp as she made her way toward the door. 

Another explosion to her left forced her to go right down the corridor as she exited the room, the dim emergency lights flicked off and on as she continued down the hallway. She heard the hastened shuffle, before seeing the approach of a guard up the hallway.

"The asset is out of containment! I repeat Subject 0099 is out of containment in the west corridor!" He yelled into his radio. Well, so much for stealth and getting out unnoticed. She advanced on him as he reached for his side arm, the holster guard flipped down. "Stay where you are!" He shouted as he pulled the 9mm out of the holster. 

Something shifted in that moment, as if time itself was suddenly at a standstill, the rage seethed and burned under her skin. She let it burst forth, uncaged as she sent the man backwards through the air to slam against the wall at the end of the hallway before sliding to the floor in a heap. Her blood hummed under her flesh as she heard more hurried footsteps approaching, her feet moved silently on the cold tiled floor. She rounded the corner, guided by the programing instilled in her against her will, still she carried herself further down the next hallway armed only with her wrath. 

There was no fear when she found herself surrounded by armed men, guns cocked and pointed in her direction from both ends of the hallway. She hit the floor as she broke the closest man's neck with a simple flicker of her wrist, she followed up quickly with a wave of energy pushed outwardly in all directions with such force it killed the remaining 5 men instantly. She willed the closest man's tactical knife to her hand, the weight of it in her palm a strange comfort. She turned abruptly, slightly dizzy, the knife willed in the direction of the newest threat as is cut a path through the air with deadly accuracy. 

A green flash stilled the knife just in front of the stranger's face before it clattered to the ground, she felt herself weaken slightly. "My, my, my aren't you a deadly little flower?" He said with an amused chuckle. She willed the knife back to her then, though slightly slower then before to her dismay. The threat he posed by stopping her attack sent a chill through her that was quickly engulfed by the beast that was her rage. 

"Who are you? Are you here to stop me from leaving this place?" Her voice was raspy from disuse, sounded foreign to her own ears. Her long golden hair wild and unkempt, she kept her hazel eyes trained on him as she remained in a fighting stance, a clear expression of distrust on her face trained on the tall man before her. 

"I am Loki and no, rather I am here with the Avengers to dismantle this hellish facility." He stated with a gleam in his brilliant green eyes. He brought his hands up in a passive gesture as he slowly inched closer to her. "What are you called little one?" He stopped when she twitched at his approach. He wore black leather adorned with gold and green which made his eyes that much brighter. His long black hair behind his ears, his pale sharp features in the harsh lighting only made his appearance more beautiful, otherworldly even. The fact the lights weren't flickering anymore with his presence did not escape her notice, but she didn't mention it.

"I don't remember my name, where I am from, or how long I have been here." She rubbed her free hand over he face as her vision blurred for a moment. He noticed her eyes widen just before she thrusted the knife through the air once more as she forced Loki back against the wall of the hallway. The knife struck a guard right between the eyes before he crumpled to the ground. The force that held a wide eyed Loki against the wall released as the unnamed girl fell to her knees, her hand still up as she willed the knife to her once again. It took even longer to call the blade back this time.

She no sooner felt the familiar weight in her palm, as she also felt the dark haired man haul her to her feet with a firm yet gentle grip. "You are most intriguing, unnamed assassin." He said with and amused expression. "Come, Let us leave this place before we are buried among the dead in the rubble." He let his hands fall away once she seemed steady on her feet.

"Not before I burn it to the ground." She stated.

_Most intriguing, indeed_ Loki thought with a smirk. "Let us make our exit first." Green light flashed in his hands as he called forth two daggers as they both sensed someone approaching. He advanced down the corridor to the closest exist, his new ally walking backwards next to him wary of someone approaching from behind them. She heard Loki throw his blade with deadly precision, followed by a body hitting the floor. They made their way into a wide open lobby area toward the exist as another group of guards cut off their path to the exit. 

"Stop! Drop your weapons." One of the men shouted.

"Well, this will be fun." The dark haired man said, summoning another blade. "What do you think little one?"

"I like the way you think." She said without hesitation as she gave the knife in her hand a little twirl. The men advanced on them slowly, spreading out to surround them. Another explosion rocked the shaky structure just before Loki threw his blades. They effectively hit their intended targets as two men hit the ground. The wild haired girl willed her knife into the chest of one of the men while she engulfed Loki and herself with a wall of energy when the bullets started ripping through the air. She wasn't fast enough to stop them all as a white hot burning sensation erupted on her right thigh. She screamed as much from rage as from the pain of her bullet wound as she pushed her energy along with the bullets outward. Her hand grabbed Loki's forearm as the other three men, struck by their own ammunition, fell to the ground.

Loki caught her just as her legs failed her, blood continued to trickle down her right thigh, his brow wrinkled in concern. He was speaking to her, but couldn't make out the words. She realized he was talking with his team, the Avengers he had called them through an earpiece. He held her to his chest as he made it out the exit, a blanket was wrapped around her after a temporary bandage was placed on her bullet wound. She was just conscious enough to feel Loki shift with her weight, _please don't leave me_ she thought helplessly before going completely limp in his arms. 

Loki still had her tiny body in his arms when Tony landed next to him, his face shield flipped up to reveal a bewildered expression.

"Reindeer Games, what the hell happened and who the hell is this?" 

"She was imprisoned here. She was injured protecting me Stark, she needs a healer." Loki stated before making his was to the quinjet. "As for the poorly executed stealth of this mission, that is a question for the Captain." Loki called over his shoulder with a smirk as he boarded the quinjet along with the little warrior still in his arms. 

Loki didn't know what would come next for the woman in his arms, but he couldn't wait to find out. This was just the beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post escape from the facility, the unnamed girl meets the Avengers, earns a nickname, and further intrigues a mischievous god.

Flashes of green and gold danced behind her eyelids as consciousness slowly flowed back into her body. Her right thigh burned slightly as she stirred, the bandage on her wound dragged across the sheet of the bed she was currently lying in. Her eyes fluttered for a few moments before they shot open to take in her surroundings. _Where the hell am I_ , she thought to herself as she looked about the room warily. It was apparent to her she was back in another medical type room, although the bed she was on was more comfortable and the lack of restraints was nice, at least. 

She stayed in the bed for a few minutes as she dug into her mind to piece the events together of her escape from the Hell Lab she was held captive in. Green and gold popped into her mind once again as did the tall, beautiful man who had been wearing those colors while they fought side by side. _Loki_. He had helped her when her powers drained her body, picked her up and carried her out of that hellish facility without question as her consciousness left her in the dark.

Her mind reached out in search of him as she sat up in the bed, which unbeknownst to her, triggered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to alert Tony of her movements. She swung her legs out to the side of the bed and dutifully ignored the twinge of the wound on her thigh as her bare feet met the cold tiled floor in the unfamiliar room she was in. The tendrils of her mind continued to reach far and wide searching for any sign of her mysterious ally as she tried to figure out how long she had been here and where here was exactly. She was relieved there was nothing here to dampen her powers as she continued to walk about the room before reaching the door to try the knob. 

She couldn't believe her luck at finding the door unsecure as she flung it open to exit the room to a wide open, larger room with a set of elevators straight ahead of her. A large open desk sat unoccupied in the center of the room where a fresh cup of coffee sat with wisps of steam still escaping the hot beverage. Her hackles rose immediately as she felt about with her energy and found she was alone in this now empty room, but relief soon followed as she felt the stronger growing presence of the man she had been searching for. She made it over to the elevators in time for them to open to reveal Loki and another man she didn't know. 

"Where are ya' headed, Eleven?" The unknown man asked as she stared at him warily.

"Loki, I have been searching for you. Where are we and who is this?" She gestured at Tony completely unimpressed by his presence.

"Never mind Tony, little one, he is already trying to give you a nickname. We are in Stark Tower with the Avengers. Tony is Ironman."

"Nice to meet you, Scanners." Tony smiled as he held his hand out to her, but her eyes remained locked on the dark haired god instead. Loki nodded once and she took Tony's hand reluctantly. Loki found her trust in him confounding to say the least as nobody, other than Thor, trusted him for much of anything, but he shook the thought away for now, contented to watch her interaction with Stark.

"Rock of Ages tells me you are quite a force to be reckoned with. I would very much love seeing what you can do." He said causally with a smile. "In the mean time you are welcome to stay here since Mischief tells me you have nowhere else to go." 

"Did you get everyone from the facility I was held at? She asked Tony curiously.

"Yeah, kiddo we got them all." 

"Good. Thank you for allowing me to stay here. Loki speaks the truth about me not having anywhere to go and no family, or friends to turn to." She said quietly.

"No worries Kid, oh and if you need anything just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. for help." He muttered before heading back into the elevator, throwing a wink her way as the doors slid shut.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.? What is that?" She asked Loki.

"In short an AI that can help you with any number of tasks." Loki said simply before hitting the button to call an elevator for them both. They were silent as they stepped into it and closed them in as Loki hit a button to take them up to the living quarters.

"I am relieved to see you. I was worried something had happened to you. How long have I been here?" She turned to him a moment later as they waited for the elevator to stop.

"You were in a deep sleep for three days as you apparently exhausted your energy to dangerous levels. I felt you reaching out for me before F.R.I.D.A.Y. notified us that you were awake. Your energy is unique little one, but without mastering control you will end up dying by overexerting yourself." 

"They wouldn't let me have full control of my power when I was captive so once the dampener was lifted fully, I was nearly overwhelmed by my own abilities. I will do better in the future." She said quietly as the elevator doors opened to the where her living quarters would be. She allowed Loki to exit first before following him down a hallway to the left.

"You will gain control little one, of that I have no doubt. I informed stark you should be near my quarters should you need my assistance while you stay here. This room is yours and mine is right next to it." He pointed just up the hall to the next door way. He then opened the door and waited for her to enter before following her inside her room. 

"There are clothes in the dresser for you, food in the refrigerator, and the bathroom is stocked with anything you should need." He said as she took in the rooms one by one. 

She took in the immaculate state of the small kitchen before walking through the cozy living room. The comfy looking couch was a deep brown with dark blue throw pillows. The coffee table a rich dark wood finish, which sat across from a large flat screen mounted on the wall. The bedroom held a larger bed than she can ever recall sleeping in with a plush comforter of sapphire blue with silver pillow shams and accompanying dark wood night table and dresser with a vanity mirror above it. She turned back at Loki then with a crease in her brow and questions on the tip of her tongue.

"Did you do this for me?"

"Yes well, the obnoxiously bright colors in here were all wrong if you ask me so I made some, alterations. I can change anything you don't like." He said with feigned indifference. It bothered him how much he wanted her to like her living quarters, though he would never have admitted it. 

"The blue, its my favorite. How did you know?" She asked curiously with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

"While you were sleeping over the past three days, you reached out to me subconsciously on several occasions." If he noticed the blush that bloomed on her cheeks at this revelation, he didn't mention it. "Every time you called out to me, or sought me out, the color of sapphires flooded my mind. So, I thought perhaps it was a color you would enj-" His words died in his mouth as she wrapped her little arms around his waist in a tight hug. His shock wore off just in time for her to pull away from him a watery smile on her face as she peered up at him.

"Sorry, I just ha-haven't had anyone offer me any kindness in-well, ever." She said sheepishly as she took in the bewildered look on his face. "Thank you." She mumbled. 

A knock on the door gave Loki a blessed reprieve as he found himself at a loss for words for the first time, in a long time. The door opened to reveal Nat and Wanda who wasted no time bustling into the room, eager to meet their 'badass guest' for themselves. Loki rolled his eyes before making introductions. Wanda greeted her with a warm smile and kind eyes while Nat was little harder to read.

"You should come and meet the rest of the team, since you will be staying with us for a while." Wanda chirped before adding, "Perhaps you want to change into more comfortable clothing first?" She asked as she took in the hospital gown she was wearing. 

"Yes, I would like to make myself more presentable before meeting anyone else. Thank you Wanda it was nice to meet you. Nat." She stated with a nod before the women took their exit along with Loki who gave a quiet nod before shutting the door behind him.

\---------

She stepped out of her apartment twenty minutes later, fully showered and changed into a simple dark blue top and jeans. She left her feet bare as she stepped up to Loki's door before knocking softly. He opened the door seconds later, his lips parted slightly as if his trapped words were attempting to get out while he took in her appearance. Her hazel eyes flashed with golden flecks in contrast to the dark blue shirt as did her hair that tumbled around her face in loose waves, hitting her mid-shoulder. She was striking, he thought to himself before the stoic mask slipped back into place. 

"The clothing is okay I trust?" He asked with what he hoped was only mild interest.

"Yes, thank you. I was hoping you would walk with me to meet the rest of your team." She wrung her hands in front of her nervously.

"Of course, little one." He stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. They both turned then and headed for the elevators once again. "F.R.I.D.A.Y." 

"Yes, Loki." The AI responded.

"Notify the Avengers in the Tower to be in the main training room in five minutes to meet our guest."

"Yes, Sir." The voice stated as they stepped into the elevator.

They were silent as the elevator opened on the training room floor. She was quite nervous as she continued down the hallway next to Loki, which was ever more apparent by the sudden levitation of all the surrounding inanimate objects. Loki watched with an intrigued expression as chairs, a table and two potted plants floated in mid air around them. _She needs to learn control_ , he thought to himself as he came to a stop and turned to face her when she also stilled her footsteps.

"You must calm yourself, girl." He tipped her chin up to meet his eyes as cheeks reddened under his scrutiny. 

"I am nervous. What if they hate me and throw me out of here?" Her eyes burned with tears she fought to keep confined.

"You show such potential, but you must exercise control little one. Now breathe and calm yourself." His voice was soft, yet commanding as she did as instructed. "They will not throw you out. If they allow me to even exist in their space such as I do, then _you_ , they will adore." She didn't understand his meaning, but now wasn't the time to ask so she nodded instead.

They resumed their walk to the training room, Loki's arms resting at his sides when he felt the grip of her slender arm wrap around the arm closest to her. Her hand gripped his arm tightly as they stopped at the double doors to the training room. He chose to say nothing as he pushed the doors open with a flick of his wrist and escorted her inside where several sets of curious eyes fell on them upon their entry.

"Ah, there you are, kiddo." Tony clapped his hands together. "Kid, meet the Avengers. You have already met Wanda and Natasha. He pointed at Thor, Bruce, Clint, Sam, Steve, and Bucky while saying their names as they each gave a nod in her direction. "Thor is Loki's brother." Tony added casually. "So, introductions made, how's about a little demonstration of your abilities kid?"

She looked up to Loki, her question echoing in his skull and he found himself without words once more, much to his frustration. His eyes flashed quickly before the mask slipped back in place as he gave her a simple nod. S _how them_ , echoed in her mind as a whisper. 

She smirked at Loki then, her hand still grasping just above his elbow, before Tony yelped in surprise at being picked up by an unseen force. He floated around the room as if riding a gentle ocean wave before being dropped unceremoniously on the training mat a couple feet below. A gust of wind ruffled the hair of Wanda, Nat, and Bucky of the windowless training room as Thor found himself flung into the air like a ragdoll, much to Loki's amusement. After summersaulting the God of Thunder in the air several times she set him back on the ground, wide eyed, but otherwise unharmed. Sam and Bruce found themselves lifted and sat next to Tony, to their utter amusement and Steve felt a sudden pull, only to find himself standing a few feet in front of this golden haired stranger. She willed two weight lifting bars up into the air to float between her and Steve, who watched in awe as she tied the solid steel in knots in front of him before dropping them to the ground in a pretzel type heap. 

"So." Who would like to spar with me?" She asked innocently to the impressed faces in the room. Loki couldn't help the amused smirk on his face. _How was that?_ She asked him silently without looking at him.

_That was good, little one._ The whispers of his voice swept through her mind and she found she rather liked the feel of it in her thoughts.

"Perhaps you should spar with your buddy. How about it Reindeer Games?" Tony stood from the mats to stand by Steve. Her grip tightened on Loki's arm with surprising strength before Natasha interrupted the conversation.

"I will spar with you." Her smile was dangerous as she stepped over to the open space on the mat. Sam and Bruce quickly cleared the area to give them plenty of space as she released Loki's arm to join Nat on the mat. Nat gave a quick nod, which she returned before The Black Widow lunged.

She dodged Nat several times, her reflexes fully awakened as the two women circled around each other. Her movements were fluid as she dodge yet another swing from Nat, which Nat anticipated and countered with a low jab to the abdomen. With Nat bent forward she lunged and dove over Nat, rolling on the mat to get behind her. Nat wasn't called the Widow for nothing, however, as she turned, planting a kick into the young woman's chest, knocking her to the ground. She arched quickly getting to her feet to resume a fighting stance before the sound of Tony's clapping grabbed their attention.

"Not bad Kid, not bad at all." Tony stated as the nods from the witnessing Avengers seemed to agree. "But." Tony said, "what are we going to call you?" He asked out loud. Surprisingly, it was Loki that spoke up with an idea. 

"Cat." He said simply to everyone in the room. 

"Cat?" Tony rubbed his chin for a moment. "I guess it will do for now, Rock of Ages, until I come up with something better."

She turned to look up at Loki, _Cat, huh?_ She asked silently.

 _Your movements are fluid, feline like. It suits you, but the choice is yours little one._ His internal voice resounded in her mind.

"Call me Cat." She said out loud as she smiled at the God beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I am not sure what the future holds for these characters, but I am wanting to see where they take me. I'm toying with the idea of a series of short stories for them, but this story may have a couple chapters added to it.  
> Please leave me some feedback as it is my life blood!!  
> Visit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/


End file.
